


May the Stars Take Away Your Sadness

by allydyosei



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Goblin!Kusanagi, Immortal!Kusanagi, Inspired by Goblin (K-drama), M/M, Realizing your feelings with poetry, Totsuka is his bride, goblin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydyosei/pseuds/allydyosei
Summary: How can you compare love using science?Sometimes, that feeling suddenly hits you as you mull over some words speaking of said emotion and the thoughts of your fated bride doesn't help matters.





	May the Stars Take Away Your Sadness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OdetoKosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdetoKosmos/gifts), [thisloveisradiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisloveisradiant/gifts).



> Heeeey! after one year and three months, I have finally posted a fic!!!
> 
> This whole thing was inspired by the drama Goblin as mentioned in the tags, specifically a scene in one of the episodes there and my mind just went 'omygod this is so izutara!' and went writing the draft and expanded it for a week.
> 
> Also, this fic is my late birthday present for Kira and as a Christmas gift thing for her and Popcorn, both who love love this ship and made me love them too

Kusanagi's fingers lightly traced the book's title, musing on how Totsuka doesn't seem like the type to read poetry but he got pleasantly surprised when the younger man took out the book of poetry from his bag before placing on his lap. He doesn't know why he did that until the other stood, still rummaging through his bag, his eyes focused on his task while addressing Kusanagi in slight excitement.

"I'm going to send a post card to someone in Japan since it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to be here in Canada!" he said

A few more minutes until he shouts in triumph, his hand emerged from the depths of his bag, holding up a post card he bought in the hotel he waited at when Kusanagi was attending a funeral.

Totsuka turned his head to look at him, "I'm not sure how long will it take to find the post office so I gave you that to read while waiting for me here, Kusanagi-san. It's payback for making me wait for hours earlier and since you like to read books and all."

"It's fine, you can go and send it. I won't leave you here alone." Kusanagi said, smiling as Totsuka grinned at him before saying his goodbyes and walked away to find the post office.

As Totsuka's form is out of sight when he turned to the corner across the street, Kusanagi looked down at the book in his hands.

It looked like the younger blonde must have read this quite a lot, his brown eyes taking in at the creases he sees on the spine, a corner of the book folded outwards and the numerous post-it flags peeking out out of the top and the sides of it.

Gently, the immortal flipped it open to skim at some of the contents.

From what he had understood, most of them are talking about love and some wonder about life.

 **_'In the desert, I_ **  
**_I was so lonely_**  
**_Sometimes I purposely walk backwards,_**  
**_For I wanted to see the footprints in front of me'_**

His hand turned to another page and to another one. Some have nice and normal typing formats, the other ones are creative for he saw a few printed in a manner that was handwritten in it.

He read a few more poems, time ticking by out of the pages. Then he flipped through a few pages until his dark brown eyes caught on one poem, his gaze went to read the title.

**_'Physics of Love'_ **

Kusanagi proceeded in letting his attention focus on reading the poem. Over and over, he never let himself flip over to another one, captivated by the words of the poet.

As his eyes swept over the piece for the fourth time, Kusanagi was startled out of it when he heard Totsuka calling out his name. He whipped his head to the street across the park and saw him waving.

_' **Mass is not proportioned to volume'**_

With a bright smile, Totsuka to make his way back to him and the older man's mind started to recited the poem as he watched him, the world around seemingly started to slow in motion.

 **_'A girl as small as a violet_ **  
**_A girl who moves like a flower petal_ **  
**_Is pulling me towards her with more force than her mass'_ **

When he reached the pedestrian lane, the yellow paint glowing red as his feet touched them. Totsuka wasn't aware of it, his eyes still on Kusanagi's form who also stares back at him, a soft expression settled on his face. As he noticed the slight shift of the older man's eyes downward, Totsuka also looked down and saw the glowing paint with a feel of awe washing over him at the small display of a 'red carpet' the immortal did for him.

Laughing, the younger blonde started to skip in the middle of the lane, watching the yellow lines turn red under his feet. Kusanagi watched him moving around, his lips curled into a small smile at Totsuka's carefree attitude, not caring at the people gawking at him as they pass him dancing and twirling at lane.

As he turned to look at the older blonde once more, he gave him a bright smile, blinding his vision and feel butterflies flutter inside his stomach. The immortal blinked at the strange sensations before remembering the poem. Unbidden, there's a voice, sounding so vaguely similar to his, continue reciting the rest.

 **_'Just then, I am_ **  
**_Like Newton's apple_ **  
**_I rolled towards her without stopping'_ **

Just as the words rolled out in his brain, Totsuka smiled wider and turned his body to run in his direction, to where he's sitting by the fountain with the book lying forgotten on his lap and Kusanagi never taking his eyes off of his form, feeling his heart beating louder, louder and faster to the point of hearing the beat in his ears. Slowly, realization begins to dawn on him, making him freeze and lose his smile.

_'How?'_

_'How?'_

_'When did I developed feelings for him?'_

**_'Until I fell on her_ **  
**_With a thump, with a thump-thump'_ **

Then, he started to notice the smallest details. Of how the sun behind Totsuka makes him appear more angelic looking, his metallic blonde hair glinted under the sun's rays. His brown eyes radiating warmth in their depths and his smile shining bright, mirroring the same bright soul he possess that lights up Kusanagi's life.

Then a smile bloomed back into Kusanagi's face, eyes soft and fond.

 **_'My heart_ **  
**_Keeps bouncing between the sky and the ground'_ **

As Totsuka got near, he stopped in front of the older blonde, grinning.

"That trick was cool, Kusanagi-san! Did you do that? Do you call that 'red carpet'? But there's no literal carpet invovled in it though but still!" Totsuka gushed, bending his torso a little to gaze at the immortal's face to gauge his reaction at his statement.

Kusanagi didn't answer him, his eyes never leaving Totsuka and with that same loving expression painted on his youthful face.

As time ticks by the second, Totsuka's smile fades little by little and a look of confusion took over his pale face.

"Kusanagi-san? Are you okay?" he asked, shifting awkwardly at the weight of Kusanagi's stare.

The older man still did not answer.

A breeze swept over them.

A fallen maple leaf landed on top of the open book, its small presence went unnoticed by the two.

_**'It was my first love.'** _

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> Btw, on the part with the maple leaf: it was said that if you catch a falling maple leaf, you'll fall in love with the person you're with
> 
> If you want to chat with me or see me screaming over my fandoms, I'm @allydyosei in Twitter.
> 
> Tumblr: dillydallydyo (I'm not there that much but you can message me or send me asks if you want!)
> 
> Curiouscat: dyosei


End file.
